Fire and Water
by Randomfangirl813
Summary: Optimus Prime and Megatron must set their daughter against Unicron's new servant. Transformers OC/OC. NO OC/CANON PAIRINGS WHATSOEVER.
1. Prologue

"She was our daughter!"

The scream echoed across the night sky as the small figure was held by stronger, trembling and gentle hands. Tears fell behind him silently from the figure that was stopping him from charging his leader at that very moment.

"How could you?"

Optimus Prime wouldn't meet his comrade's eyes. The majestic leader looked like all he wanted was to vanish from the face of the earth. His sadness was manifested physically in his hunched shoulders and pursed brow. Bumblebee was hysterical now, screaming and straining against Prowl's arms. He spat at the feet of Optimus Prime as liquid began to trickle down his face, wracked sobs consuming his small build. Prowl was silent in contradiction, tears falling with grace and dignity. His gaze was focused on the ground, respiration heavy and erratic.

"Prowl sparked that child!" Bumblebee cried in anger, finally seeming to collapse against the bot in question.

"How could you..?"

Optimus Prime just looked on sadly, steeling himself to live with the horrendous decision he had just made.

"No! You've ruined everything!" Starscream shrieked, turning his gun on his only commanding officer. "How could you? You've KILLED her!"

"You went over me to do something without my permission. This is your penance. Your experiment is no more."

"She was a Cybertronian! Just like you and me! She was yours! I used your genetics to make her!"

Megatron started at this sentence.

"iWhat?/i" he hissed, grasping Starscream and hefting him up so as to see him face to face.

"You lie!" he screamed in the first officer's face.

"No!" Starscream shot back. "She really has your genes. And for the other fifty percent I used the patterns of Optimus Prime!"

"You fool Starscream!" Megatron responded, throwing him bodily against the wall. "That monster is neither Decepticon nor Autobot! You've created a pitiful worthless ithing/i!"

Starscream made to respond, but a noise stopped him. It was the weak gurgling of a new sparkling. He turned to face his creation in horror, optics wide and round.

"What? That disgusting thing? You're right; get rid of it!"

Megatron turned, satisfied, to exterminate the young bot, but his motives caught in his throat. The sparkling looked up at him with bright, curious optics. Her headpiece so resembled his greatest rivals, round with jutting out stems, only curved in a vivid resemblance to fire. Her chassis was red with gold and black, small and unformed. Sleek and well built, the only indication that she was a femmebot was the shape of her hips, which could not have been achieved by either parent robot.

He picked her up gently, staring at her face. She squirmed against his hot breath and a faceplate slid up to cover her mouth. This too looked like Optimus. As he watched on, the Decepticon emblem shifted and became the more rounded symbol of his enemies. Then it transformed back again and gleamed violet once more. He smiled despite himself.

"Never mind, Starscream. You have done well. Perhaps this misshapen monstrosity can be of some use to us after all."


	2. Chapter 1

"Firestorm!" the cry rang across the Decepticon base. Every bot within a certain radius ran for cover as a red femme raced past, running from her genetic father's words. Starscream glared at the young bot, anger visible on his carved features. He watched her get out of sight, stubborn determination displayed on her face.

Megatron soon followed.

"Where is she?" he cried, elbowing one of the seekers out of the way. Starscream pointed, demeanor cool as ice. His leader rushed past, echoed threats bouncing off the walls. "If you refuse to comply, so help me I will set Devastator on you!"

Starscream turned to one of his brothers, expression irritated.

"We need to get rid of her. What is that, the fourth time this week?"

Thundercracker nodded, optics narrowed.

"She still won't go out on a raid. I wonder why…"

"Oh, that's easy," Starscream sneered. Thundercracker started at the malice in his brother's voice. "She's useless. She wants to know who her real father is before she attacks the autobots. She doesn't even realize she was made in a lab, and Megatron refuses to tell her."

To Starscream's surprise, the other seeker smiled.

"Easy. We tell her that her father's an Autobot."

"Isn't that lying?" Starscream questioned, intrigued. Thundercracker shrugged.

"Well, one parent set of genetics is Autobot, and the other Decepticon. It seems simple enough."

Starscream smiled.

"Good thinking."

Thundercracker returned the smile.

"Well hurry, because I think Megatron's done chewing her out."

As the young Firestorm approached, she felt the uneasiness in the gaze of the seekers. But not enough to ignore their next words.

In the cold depths of space, a small robot hovered next to a planet sized mass. Her headpiece horns curved upward and both those and her chassis were a resplendent yellow. She held a blank expression, something years away from any Autobot or Decepticon had done for her. The gigantic mass before her spoke.

"You're mission is clear," it said in its rumbling voice. The femme nodded and spoke back. Her voice was steady and unclear, higher and softer than the other.

"Find… matrix. Optimus Prime."

Unicron mumbled in approval. She took this as permission and turned to go. Before she could get far, a hand clasped her shoulder. She turned, optics blazing, to see the only other bot she knew.

"Be safe," her surrogate mother said, mighty stance contradicting his soft words. His violet headpiece blazed in the light from the nearby sun. She nodded to both of her adopted parents, and Galvatron nodded back. Taking what may have passed for a deep breath on earth, she began her transformation, and soon the earth's pull dragged a small, extra moon in. Galvatron watched with a neutral expression.

"She will succeed," Unicron assured him.

iI hope so… /i Galvatron thought as he grasped onto his master.

"So if I go on this raid, I can see my dad?" asked the skeptical femme. Starscream tried to sound warm, inviting even.

"Yes. Surely you remember meeting your dad when you were young?"

The red bot nodded, considering his words.

"Yeah. The red, white and blue Autobot."

Starscream nodded, looking at his brothers for encouragement. Thundercracker gestured for him to continue.

"So go. See him. It's even a solo mission, so you don't have to worry about fighting."

Firestorm nodded once, optics unfocused.

"I guess…"

"Great! I'll tell Megatron, and you be off right away!"

Firestorm could not protest as she was shoved out the door of the base to the outside world.

"Use your transformation until you see an Autobot!" Starscream called.

"And be indiscreet!" Thundercracker added.

"Say hi to your dad," Skywarp commented.

Firestorm waved, but the door had already closed once again. She frowned and flipped Starscream the bird. Grumbling about the mission, she kicked back her feet and flipped, taking on the form of a red and black Ferrari Enzo and speeding off.

Firestorm was curious to see her father. She had been told many different things about her parentage. Personally she thought most of them were a load of bull. She fiddled with her radio as she drove. A rock song blasted and she smiled. She was doing fine so far.

i"Prime, she's your child as well!"

Firestorm could hear the voices, but she made no sense of them. They were fighting, that much was certain. But about what? She was much more interested in the toy Megatron had thrown her. She beat it against the floor, testing its durability. A piece snapped off and the masked Autobot looked over at her.

"She's obviously a Decepticon! Look at her! I'm having nothing to do with her!"

"And I'm telling you to take her for a while until my job is done!"

"Why are we even talking? I'm having nothing to do with you either!"

A yellow bot crept over to where the femme was chewing on the lead toy.

"Here, don't do that."

He picked her up and she turned her attention to him. He looked nicer than Starscream, so she showed him her emblem.

"A Decepticon, huh?"

She nodded, hitting her toy against him now. He just chuckled. His horns looked entertaining, so she tugged at them.

"You know, I would have had a daughter like you right now…"

She was confused by the yellow bug's words, but he sounded sad, so she patted him on the shoulder. He just smiled. Seconds later the masked bot took her in his arms and yelled something at her father. She watched over the Autobot's arms as the yellow bot grew smaller and smaller. He was leaking fluids, and as she waved she couldn't help feeling it was her fault./i

iFather, why don't I look like you?/i

Rogue Wave watched the earth beneath her. The Autobot were living on one of those green things. They were called icontinents./i Each one had a name. How confusing.

She began to feel a nervous anticipation. It made itself noticeable in a slight twitch, nothing more.

iFind Optimus, get the matrix./i

She would not let Unicron down.

Circling once more, she chose the continent her parents had described to her and transformed, making her way through the atmosphere. Her small body sped up easily, cutting through the air. Her optics flashed a resplendent blue as she neared her destination.

iGalvatron looked twice at the small sparkling before deciding he was not imagining things. The young bot made no noise, no cry or gurgle. It looked asleep.

As Galvatron reached for it, however, its optics snapped open. It looked at him with wide and curious features. He took it in his arms, cradling it. It simply stared back at him. He chuckled lightly, checking its body for marks. There was one. A red insignia displayed its affinity. Autobot. Its yellow chassis was sleek and segmented. Too much so for it to be anything but a sparkling femme. He took it into his arms, guiding it through space.

Galvatron was hesitant to bring it anywhere near Unicron, but he needn't have feared. The first thing that his master said to him was an indication of his thoughts.

"This sparkling… so much potential…"

Galvatron nodded, cradling it in his arms as it reached for his master. The old devourer took it and held it up to the nearest star, examining it. The femme yawned and settled herself into his arms now, optics shut once more. Unicron smiled.

"We shall raise her," he remarked, turning back to his servant. Galvatron stared.

"But... why?"

"Because," Unicron replied. "Perhaps she will be of more use to me than you."

The Decepticon's spark flickered. This... Autobot was going to be a replacement for him? Her? With the affinity of his enemies? He cursed to himself, leaving his master's side. As Unicron pampered to the young sparkling, Galvatron fumed.

He vowed to hate this bot as much as he hated his master. /i

Firestorm watched the Autobot base from afar, trying to discover which was her father. She was mildly curious, nothing more. At least that was what she told herself. She was curious as to why she could switch between emblems without feeling a sense of self. She was curious as to why there was a burning energy inside of her that resembled nothing she had ever seen before, surrounding her spark and cascading over it like a waterfall of emotion. She was curious as to why she could not take the form of anything besides the sports car she had chosen for her own. She needed a sense of closure, of why she had been shunted from Autobot to Decepticon bases her entire life.

A figure neared the opening in the mountain where the Autobots dwelled, and she recalled him slightly from her childhood. His yellow chassis gleamed as he surveyed the outside world sadly and then exited the base. She wondered for naught but a moment before another bot came to the light, standing tall against the backdrop of dirt and stone. Her words caught in her throat. She touched her headpiece subconsciously, fingering the curved antennae. His were the same, without the flame insignia. She slid her faceplate up to match his, smiling absently underneath.

There was no doubt. This was her father. She watched him for a minute. He called to the others and they began to talk. She had to strain to pick up their conversation.

"Autobots, be careful out there. I know it's a routine mission, but the decepticons could be anywhere!"

There was a chorus of affirmations.

"Yes Prime!"

At that Firestorm blanked out. She heard the word, echoing as if she was in a well. Prime. Her father was a prime! That explained so much. Her insignia changed because she belonged so much to both people that it could not simply be one. Her chassis pulsed with a force that could not have been primus, but was simply a remnant of it, something useless unless released as a mere combatant aid.

She was the descendant of a Prime, and in that moment she realized that she was also the descendant of the Decepticon leader. There was no place for her. This thought did not make her sad, rather it came as a relief. No more Starscream getting in her face for whatever reason he could come up with, no more shunting from base to base. She would do whatever the hell she wanted. And no one would stop her now, Autobot or Decepticon. She was a nomad.

"First things first," she mumbled to herself, watching the party of Autobots drive away from the base. She transformed and sped after them, from a distance.

This was the time for exploration. She was trying this out, this attempt to find a bit of purpose to snatch and covet.


End file.
